Myra "Shredder" Carmykle (TT)
Appearance :Due to a genetic experiment accident, Myra is now a shark anthropomorph. She has a shark's body (including tail and gills) and human arms, legs, and short-cut black hair. Obviously, being part shark, she is muscular with a curvy yet strongly built body. She has shark skin and two "earfins," in which she has two gold earrings. Street Clothes :Myra's street clothes are typically swimtrunks and a tanktop. Uniform :Myra's uniform is a suit of power armor, styled after the MJOLNIR armor of Halo. This armor is her lifeblood on land, allowing her to actually breathe. It incorporates her fins as deadly blades along the exterior of her forearms and the tail fin. Also includes two hard case style pockets built into the upper legs, capable of fitting a .45 caliber pistol and 2 spare magazines each. Notable Equipment :When not in her suit of armor, Myra wears a special water-filter collar around her gills that allows her to breathe easily on land, compliments of Kaldra's inventing genius. The collar is thick, definitely not solid metal. Kaldra was inspired by rebreather technology, modifying it so that the collar pumps air through salt water.Friends..., Post #11 It is sealed from the outside, which allows Myra to use it on land and underwater, if necessary.Friends..., Post #13 The collar is also installed with a filter, a main battery, and a backup battery. The main battery can keep the collar powered for a month, and the backup battery offers Myra an extra day of power. Personality :Though prone to fits of occasional anger and rage, Myra is actually a kind person with a good heart. It's why she joined the Titans, not the Brotherhood of Evil (though anybody who'd seen her in one of those fits of rage would swear she'd fit in there). She's also seeking a cure for the transformation, so she finds herself drawn to technology and chemistry to try and find that cure. Sometimes she has a few moments where something reminds her of her past, and she will simply go silent and brood rather than talk. Powers and Abilities Powers :Myra is part shark. As such, she can breathe underwater thanks to her set of gills. She can also dive to extreme depths humans could only do with a diver's bell or heavy depth suit. Her rough skin ensures that even without armor, in melee her impacts are devastating. Because of the nature of her body, she very quick, agile and flexible, both in and out of armor. Being a shark, she also has the ability to regrow teeth surprisingly fast, though she also loses them fairly regularly because of the looseness of the original attachment to her jaws. :Myra has another ability, though whether it came as part of the genetic experiments too or if she was born with it are a mystery. Myra is a sensor; her power is simply the ability to detect super powers around her, in a 200ft radius. She cannot tell what these powers ARE, only who has them. Weaknesses :Being half aquatic species, Myra is unable to breathe easily on land. As a former human, she can still survive, but she becomes too weak to do anything more than crawl and gasp if she is without her suit of armor or her water collar. :If Myra's armor loses power, it still has a backup battery to power the water filters to keep her alive, but it will be unable to move, effectively turning her into a very expensive, very heavy paper weight with a few sharp edges. :Myra is also unable to detect powers that come naturally to a species that humans would consider "super powers," for instance, a Tamaranian's innate ability to fire starbolts. Relationships Keera Johanson :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Family :Myra's parents seem like they meant well, but their research was what ultimately led to Myra's mutated form. Whether Myra feels any resentment toward her parents for this is unknown. She doesn't discuss her family often, not even her younger brother. Cyborg :Myra was stationed at the West Tower, serving with the original Founders.Dock 12, Post #33 This, paired with the fact of how much help she needed from a techno-wizard like Cyborg, made the two of them fast friends. Kaldra :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Myra was born a human. Her parents were geneticists, isolating the genes in various creatures in an attempt to create new species by splicing them together. In the end, this proved to be the downfall of the entire family. During an experiment gone wrong, Myra and her parents were all subjected to an overdose of small-scale testing serums that they'd been using on lab rats. It worked amazingly well, turning her parents and herself into hybrids of animal and human. Myra had turned into an aquatic species though, so she quickly passed out. :What Myra did not realize, however, was that her brother had also been mutated by the serums. He managed to drag her to the ocean so she wouldn't suffocate on land. :But when Myra woke up in the ocean, she had no idea where her parents were, or what had happened. Her brother was also nowhere in sight. All she knew was that she had rough skin, a tail, and fins. She had to learn everything on her own from that point on, and has never seen her parents since... though when asked about it, she admits she may have seen them again and simply not recognized them. She went from being a human to being an anthropomorphic tiger shark, after all. For all she knows, they could be mice now. :Getting closer and closer to her thirtieth birthday, she stumbled into one of the undersea Titans. Seeing her plight, the Titan brought her to the edge of the water, and after negotiations, she was inducted into the Titans as a member. Due to her nature, though, she could not walk upon land, so Cyborg built her a suit of power armor designed to keep a layer of seawater on her skin at all times. Now she works with the Titans, doing anything the Founders ask, in thanks for helping her. The Phantoms of Shoan ---- :Myra was thus a part of the Titans during the devastating Brotherhood attacks that crushed many of the Titan towers and left dozens, if not hundreds, of dead Titans in its wake. Myra was among the few who survived, escaping her home tower and eventually finding her way to Shoan city, where she and Keera Johanson met up. :Two of the only superheroes with experience in a very different world now, Keera and Myra attempted to maintain a low profile in order to escape Brotherhood wrath. But they refused to remain idle, instead using Shoan's official neutral status in the Brotherhood-Titan war to their advantage. :Together the two adopted disguises and went around town rescuing metahumans from Brotherhood attacks and raids, all the while hoping they could someday make contact with any other Titan survivors. Reunited at Last ---- :Their chance came when the Titans finally managed to get in touch with them. The Titans sent Titan ally Kaldra to their secret base--located at the docks of Shoan--with his ship to pick up them and the metahumans they had rescued. :They were promptly brought back to the new Titan secret headquarters, where Myra reunited with Kaldra, who crafted a new water collar for her to enable her to walk on land uninhibited by her suit of armor. Missions ---- :Stuff Titans' Fall ---- :Stuff List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Tabs